Purple and Grey: 3
by fizzybubbles13
Summary: Tonks and Lupin are on an Order mission, watching Borgin and Burkes when Tonks has a run-in with Fenir Greyback. (RLN, or Remadora) It takes place a week before Christmas, OoTP. (Also, I put the second genre as 'horror' because I wasn't sure how to characterize the run-in with Fenir GReyback. It isn't really horror.)


**Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling. I am also lying. **

"Love doesn't just sit and pray and hope. No, love gets up and goes after. And fights and holds on. Love isn't just pretty and tender. No, love is fierce and bold. Love isn't easy, love isn't luck. Love is effort, love is work. Love isn't just safety and comfort. Love is a risk, love is adventure."

-Unknown

Tonks pov:

It was odd, the things that can go through your mind. Fear, shock, anger. And also love. But was it weird, falling in love with a man thirteen years older than you? And the fact that he's a werewolf? No, she decided. It wasn't weird, because she felt safe with him. He never made her feel unsafe, he was always the first to comfort her, the first to calm her down, the one who would offer to make hot chocolate. Caring. That's why it was best to go on Order missions with him. Because if there was a problem, if they were attacked, or it was just generally scary, he would make her feel safe.

The wind whipped fiercely, chilling Tonks. It was snowing heavily. She pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, shivering terribly in the Christmas cold. It was a week before Christmas, actually. And here she was, on a mission.

Borgin and Burkes had been selling dark artifacts for years. So, naturally, The Order took interest in whoever was shopping there. Dumbledore assigned Tonks, Lupin, and a man named Benjy Fenwick to take note of the customers. Benjy was supposed to pose as a customer and 'shop', and make a list of the dark objects the store sold. Tonks and Lupin were supposed to take names of any customers they recognised, while staying a safe, unnoticeable distance away.

"Cold?" Remus Lupin asked, offering her a piece of chocolate.

"Thanks." Tonks took it and broke of a piece with her shaking hands, before popping it in her mouth. The effect was instant. A warm calm spread over her.

"You're three minutes late. Benjy is already inside." Lupin said. It was dark, the stars twinkling happily in the sky above them, despite the danger.

"Forgive me for my terrible clumsiness. I apparated a meter away from where I intended to and tripped blindly over a bin. Hard to see anything in this blizzard." She huffed, her breath twisted in the air like wisps of smoke.

"I wasn't reprimanding you. Just simply informing you of it."

"Alright." Tonks squinted in the darkness at a figure walking hastily down the street, not wanting to draw attention with a light spell. "Is he going to Borgin and Burkes?"

"I think so…" Remus said, also squinting.

As the man drew nearer, unaware he was being watched, his features became more pronounced. Blonde, long, hair. Pale. Curled lip. Lucius Malfoy.

Tonks nearly gasped out loud. It wasn't shocking that he was a possible (really, it was a fact, but not one they could prove off just seeing him enter Borgin and Burkes) Death Eater, more shocking that he would be so stupid as to get caught entering a known Dark Arts store. She scribbled his name on a piece of parchment and pocketed it. He was only inside for a moment, leaving angrily, storming off down the rode in his dignified 'I'm better than you, I'm a pureblood' kind of strut."

"He's up to something… he wouldn't risk being caught, he knows the Order has their eyes on him. So why did he come here tonight?" Lupin muttered.

"Do you think we should follow him?" Tonks suggested.

"It sounds dangerous…"

"It also means that wherever he's going could lead us to a Death Eater hideout or something." She insisted.

"Oh all right." He sighed. "You wait here, I'm going to go ahead. It'll seem too suspicious if we travel together. You can follow in a minute."

"Okay." Tonks nodded.

It was unlike him to take such a risk, but Tonks wasn't worried, they could catch Lucius Malfoy.

She waited in the dark alleyway and watched him walk briskly off in pursuit of Mr. Malfoy.

Suddenly, there was a loud clatter behind her. She whirled around, wand raised. "Hello? Remus?" No one answered. She couldn't see anyone because of the darkness, all ideas had escaped her mind. This was how members of the Order wound up dead. Weird noises in dark alleyways late at night, on some mission. And he had left. Remus wasn't there to comfort her or make her feel safe. The wind blew and she shivered, not knowing if that was out of fear or cold. Suddenly there was a flash.

"Expelliarmus." Tonks heard a hoarse voice practically growl. Her wand flew out of her hand towards the attacker. Now she was cold, alone, afraid, and wandless.

To her shock and fear, the unidentified man was Fenir Greyback and he was walking out of the shadows menacingly. He had a malicious grin on his face as he held up a large piece of wood. HE struck he rover the head, she was unable to fight back.

So Tonks did the only thing she could before she was knocked unconscious.

She screamed.

Lupin pov:

He heard the scream and he could instantly tell it was hers. He was a few blocks away by now. Lupin turned and ran back towards the alley. Tonks wasn't there when he arrived. Part of him thought it could have been much worse, he could've found her corpse. But the other part was too consumed in fear. The only clue he found was a note. Written in blood. Her blood presumably.

_**If you wish to find her, look in the forest. **_

_**I once made a promise to you and your dear dad that I would destroy any thing that meant something to you. I intend to keep it. She will be destroyed. **_

_**-Fenir Greyback. **_

His mind raced. The forest. He knew what that meant. The forest where he had been attacked as a boy. She wouldn't be dead yet, otherwise he would have left her corpse.

Tonks pov:

It was still dark when she came to. Blinking her eyes furiously to clear them of blur, she took in her surroundings. Trees, only tress, and nothing identifiable about them.

_Shit._ She thought. Her hand wandered up to hear forehead, which was throbbing viciously. She winced when she touched the tender skin and when she pulled her fingers away, there was blood on them. Tonks suddenly came to the realization that she was tied to a tree. And then she remembered Fenir Greyback.

"Awake, sunshine?" He taunted about a meter away.

Tonks groaned groggily. She spat out a mouthful of blood. He laughed cruelly.

Greyback came up to her, she could smell his putrid breath. "You're a friend of Remus Lupin. I promised to destroy anything he held close, and that includes you. You'll be dead by morning." He ran a sharp yellow fingernail, more like a claw, down her forearm, breaking skin.

"Always characterized by association." She said, speaking of her family, the Blacks, who were known to have a bad reputation for pureblood leanings. Tonks spat out more blood.

"Yes, werewolves have the same reputation. Always known in association of fear." He growled.

"It's your own fault. You're the one who attacks people maliciously even when you aren't transformed."

She hadn't expected a good reaction. It earned her a slap across the face, which burned.

"You're lucky. Safe until Lupin shows up. But then, you are dead. And he will watch your final moments of suffering. I cannot kill you yet, but believe me, I will." Greyback snarled, most unhuman like.

Tonks coughed up more blood, her face dripping what didn't hit the ground.

"No comment, huh? You must think yourself brave." He taunted.

"No, I just think that your plan has a few gaping plot holes." Tonks replied, as normally as she could, her voice etched with fatigue.

"Oh yeah? Clever too, huh? We'll see how much you like it after this!" Her head gave a terrible jolt of pain as he slammed it back into the tree. Everything was a blur of pain, everything was swimming before her eyes. Really, she couldn't see anything. Tonks felt blood splatter across the trunk of the tree and her cloak. More blood ran down her forehead. She groaned painfully.

Greyback laughed. "Better keep your mouth shut, at least until Lupin arrives." Tonks let out a gasp of pain as he ran a long claw-like fingernail across the swelling wound on her forehead. He laughed again.

Tonks then decided it would be best to stay quiet.

Lupin pov:

Lupin apparated just outside his old childhood home's backyard forest. Trying painfully not to remember the terror that had occurred that one night, thirty-one years earlier, he ran into the forest, snow crunching beneath his feet. He had no idea where she'd be, where he'd hidden her. Only that he had to find Tonks before it was too late. And that's when he saw it. There were smears of blood across the trunks of trees, likely Greyback's doing, leading him in the right direction. It never occurred to Lupin that it was too easy. Fear never allows you to come to your senses, at least not usually.

Tonks pov:

Tonks head ached, her forehead swelling due to the force of a piece of wood and a tree trunk. She spat more blood on the snow covered ground. It was beginning to pool crimson. She was waiting for it all to be over, waiting for Lupin to show up, and somehow rescue her from this nightmare. But Tonks knew that not all stories have happy endings, and that that might not be what would happen. Greyback seemed awfully sure of himself.

Tonks shivered. It was freezing, which certainly wasn't helping. Her cloak was old and thin, and did nothing to combat the cold winds and snow. Her toes were beginning to lose feeling from being crammed in her boots under the snow for too long.

Then, she heard the quick crunching of snow. _Remus. _She thought. Greyback had heard it too. He walked closer to her, and whispered, "Your death awaits just minutes away."

Tonks managed a perfectly timed spit of blood, landing it right on his face. He let out a low growl but instead of attacking her, he said, "I'll get my revenge in a minute." Then Greyback hid behind a particularly large tree.

Within seconds, Remus came into view, clearly flustered and cold. His eyes widened at the sight of her. "Tonks! Are you alright?" He called, running over.

"I'll be fine, but Remus he's been waiting, he's got a wand." She whispered urgently.

"What?" He replied, looking around.

Greyback slipped out from behind the tree, holding his gnarled white, almost bone-like wand. "Well well well. Remus Lupin."

"Fenir Greyback." Lupin acknowledged tensely.

"You just walked up here, expecting to save her? No, that's not how this works. You're going to watch her suffer before I kill her, Lupin." Greyback snarled.

"You won't touch her." Remus said, holding his wand at the ready.

"Too late." Greyback laughed and, without warning, thrust Tonks head back into the tree trunk again. She cried out, going blind in pain. More blood splattered across the snow and her cloak, which was now soaked red in some places. Her knees buckled, even though she wasn't really standing.

"Emancipate!" Lupin sent a flash of grey light towards her, and suddenly the ropes binding her disappeared. Tonks fell to the ground, unable to stand.

Greyback growled in rage and sent a Killing Curse at Lupin, but he ducked just in time and countered with a Stunning Charm, which was luckily successful. Greyback's unconscious body fell into the snow, the thud slightly muffled by the thick white blanket. A surprisingly quick end to such a large problem. Remus ran over to her side.

"Dora! Dora, we've got to get you to St. Mungo's. Are you alright?" He asked, trying to help her stand.

"Do I look alright?" Tonks managed to joke weakly.

Lupin gave her a small smile. "No."

Tonks staggered forward, sight swimming. And within seconds, everything was black.

o.0.O-O.0.o

Tonks awoke in a brightly lit room. Her bed was warm and comfortable, but she had no idea where she was. Having a jolt of fear that she was back in the forest with Fenir Greyback, she sat up bolt right, but immediately thought better of it. Her head blared in pain and she laid back down in.

"Dora! You're awake! Thank Merlin!" Tonks heard Remus's familiar voice say.

She looked up and saw him sitting at her bedside. "Remus?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for rescuing me." Tonks whispered, exhausted.

"Oh Dora, I told you it was dangerous to be related to me in any way. It was all my fault." He sighed.

"No it's not. And I wanted to take that risk." She reminded him. His hand was holding hers and she laced her fingers through his more carefully.

Remus sighed again. "I'm afraid I can't always protect you."

"Next time I'll be smarter."

"There shouldn't be a next time." He said.

"No." Tonks said, and then yawned. Then she remembered the mission they had been on before the unfortunate encounter with Fenir Greyback. "Oh! What happened to the mission?"

"Benjy made it back to headquarters, thoroughly worried about why we hadn't been in the previous meeting location. But he gathered some evidence that'll certainly be helpful. I can't say the same for us." Remus informed her.

Tonks gave a laugh, cutting it short when it felt like a hundred daggers pierced her skull. "No, we were rather useless."

"Note for future missions, don't be caught by Fenir Greyback." He joked, then leaned down to kiss her cheek, figuring her forehead wouldn't be a wise choice.

"No definitely not." She gave him a small smile.

Yes, love was a weird thing. But so was fear. And Remus Lupin certainty had a knack for saving her.

**Author's note: I know it's been a full week since I posted, I was a little distracted and busy. My apologies. Also, Benjy Fenwick was a real HP character, it shows up in the character list options when posting. I had looked him up beforehand and he was a member of OoP so I added him. Please review with constructive criticism. I am a new author who definitely needs it! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
